Fatalis vs Smaug
See my previous fight. (TOGYSITPL) Fatalis vs Smaug is a Death Battle made by Charizard Rider and TOGYSITPL. Description Dragon Match! these two dragons have overtaken the castle and killed all residents within it, but who is superior? Fatalis, the Overtaker of Schrade, or Smaug, the Overtaker of Erebor and exiler of the dwarves? Interlude Wiz: Dragons. Usually found in castles that they themselves took over, and often the most brutal and clever opponent the hero faces. Boom: Like 'Fatalis ', the Legend of Schrade, Wiz: and Smaug, the Last Great Dragon of Middle Earth. To make this fight fair we will be using the G Rank black Fatalis from Frontier. Boom: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Fatalis (Analysis done by Charizard Rider) Wiz: Long long ago, the Kingdom of Schrade was a prosperous kingdom, until one day.... '''Boom: THIS fucker came in and drove it to ruin. Wiz: Fatalis is extremely durable, able to withstand multiple blows that would be deadly for humans. Boom; He can survive the DRAGONATOR for fuck's sake! *sotto voice* granted, a fat gorilla can survive it, but still impressive. Wiz: well, after that, let's move onto- Boom: HIS GODDAMN ARSENAL! All aboard the Boomstick Express! ' Wiz: Oh well. Carry on. '''Boom: Naturally being a winged dragon, you'll expect obvious flight. but this Big Guy also harnesses the rare, powerful Dragon element. We're using Black Flame Fatalis here, so he uses the black flame. ' Wiz: the black flame is 150% Dragon element and 50% fire element, indicating that it's more inclined to use dragon attacks in battle. '''Boom: His attacks include the famous Snap and Drag, fireballs, and a live flame prouced by his mouth. He is so powerful, just turning around hurts his enemies! he can make clouds of flammable dust, then light it up! He also launches a large fireball that blows up like my ex's temper, but that's about it, sadly. Wiz: Fatalis is Devastating, with the fact that he killed all who tried to face him. but the most terrifying thing besides the fact that he melts the armor of his victims onto his already hard scales and skin, is that apparently, FATALIS CAN NEVER TRULY DIE. also.... he never was slain according to lore. instead, he fled to a volcanic area, where the lava and his hatred transfored him into Crimson Fatalis, the Crimson Disaster. Boom: but his weaknesses? Well, he takes extra damage from Draconic attacks, and fire, but that's a side weakness. He can also be lured to the gate, which will fall onto his neck, hurting him and making him a prime target. But this Black Beast will forever be known as the Legendary Black Dragon. Fatalis licks his chops as he looks at the hunter. Fatalis stretches his wings and looks at the hunter. '' '' Smaug Category:Charizard Rider Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles